


Working Title

by Skylar_Matthews



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Other, Plug and Play, Porn with some plot, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, apparently, pwsp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Matthews/pseuds/Skylar_Matthews
Summary: Cheating's only cheating if you're hiding it, right? Or how one couple handles the occasional interest in someone outside the two of them.Some vague IDW elements but this is probably mostly built on fanon and personal headcanons.





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I'm not dead. Big surprise, that. Can you even believe it? Anyway, I know I should totally not be working on something new but oh well. I've written enough to be worthy of a chapter and it's going to get posted. Although I don't even remember where the plot was going in here and my notes are non-existent so we're all going to be going for a ride on this one. Here's to hoping it's a worthwhile read!

It was an otherwise uneventful drive during midorn when the flashing lights of an enforcer turned up behind him. Jazz was surprised, and fairly sure he’d actually been obeying the speed limit this time. Even as excited as he was to reach the station and visit his mate. It was his first orn back from a job but these meetings were also habit and more than that, they were necessary. His mate would never take a break if he didn't stop by and practically force him to put down the work. It was a wonder the workaholic had ever survived without him but Jazz was grateful for it and grateful for the wonderful mech in his life now. One who would be very disappointed if he gave into his reflexes right now.

Like a good citizen, Jazz pulled to the side of the road. If only they weren’t the only mechs on it then he could have believed the enforcer didn't want him at all. He honestly could not think of any reason why he would be getting pulled over. The only time anyone ever really seemed to stop him was when it was his mate tailing him. Although, come to think of it that frame did look familiar even if the colors weren’t quite right. 

Watching from the side of the road as the enforcer slowed down behind him, Jazz decided it had to be Prowl. The build was mostly right, even if it seemed bigger, and while the lines of his frame were slightly off now there was still the unmistakable set that defined his sensorwings. He must have finally gone through on getting the frame adjustments they had been discussing. Jazz couldn’t help wondering what other modifications his mate might have gotten and so he missed the enforcer transforming as his mind turned to imagining when he would get the chance to explore those changes. Maybe he could convince his mate to take a short break and then he wouldn’t need to wait until they were both home.

That was the thought running through his mind as he addressed the mech who came to stand beside him. Unfortunately, Jazz’s vocalizer returned to awareness long before his senses did so it was only after he said the words -in a highly suggestive tone at that- that he realized this mech was far too tall and sturdily built to actually be his mate. The distinct lack of sensorwings on the frame with Kaonite inspiration was an even later afterthought.

“Whatever the problem is, officer, I’m sure we can find some way to settle it ourselves.”

“Do you talk to all law enforcement like that or am I the exception? Because as interested as I am in clanging plating, I was at least going to offer you a meal first.” Speaking, the enforcer had a deep tone with a faint rumble to it that could mean danger and also sent a pleasant shiver through Jazz’s frame that he tried his best to mask. He didn't do a very good job of it though, and the enforcer even commented on it. “That seems like a yes. Why don’cha transform so we can discuss it further? Your alt’s nice and sleek and I wanna see how matching your base form is.”

Jazz had to reboot his vocalizer before he could speak. Twice. “Thank ya, mech, but I gotta say no. As appealin’ as yer offer is, and like Pit is it a nice offer, I already got someone and I ain’t the kind ta cheat, ya dig? Otherwise I’d be totally down for that idea.”

The enforcer forced a laugh. “I shoulda known better than to think a mech like you wouldn’t have been snatched up already. I guess you’re free ta go then.”

“Thank ya, mech,” Jazz replied. He waited a few astroseconds to let the enforcer step back and then he hesitated before slowly pulling away. He kept a bit of focus behind him the whole time but the enforcer just stood and watched him leave.

~~

Jazz pulled up in front of the local enforcer station and transformed. He strode in casually, greeting the receptionist who just smiled and waved him in, and walked through into the back. Several of the enforcers greeted him as he passed through and Jazz greeted them back but he had one goal on his mind and everyone knew it. The door he stopped at to a private office in back was shut but he sent a code and it slid open. The mech seated inside looked up, wings tilted in mild surprise but they evened out to a happy neutral.

“Jazz. I didn't know you were planning to show up today.”

Jazz let his own surprise melt away as he entered. He had been expecting to find the room empty while he waited. This was highly preferable though. However, he didn’t give his answer until the door slid shut and he had crossed the room. “Finished up my job a couple orn ago but ya know how it is. They jus’ lemme go ‘bout a joor ago. Thought I’d stop by an’ force ya inta a break. You’re not usually back from patrol this early though.”

“Is it that late already?” Prowl replied, surprised. He took a glance at his chronometer and his wings flicked in surprise again. “Oh. I suppose you’re right. My bad. I must have lost track of time.”

Jazz plopped down on the edge of his desk. “Still doesn’ explain why ya ain’t out on yer patrol.”

“That’s because I haven't taken patrols in the last decaorn,” Prowl shared. He was moving his datapads from the top of his desk into a drawer as he spoke and missed the expression on his mate’s face. 

“What happened? Did ya stumble onto an important case while I was gone? Is this some kinda promotion? Or did ya somehow get into trouble?”

“Neither,” Prowl replied as he switched his status to ‘on break.’ “There’s a new mech who recently transferred into our station and he’s been on my patrols while the chief decides who to partner him with. His credentials check out but none of the other street officers want to work with him so it is a delicate balancing act.”

“Sounds like a mess,” Jazz commented.

“It is,” Prowl agreed. “Apparently, he was transferred to Iacon on a recommendation by Chief Pax in Tarn but once he got here they couldn’t decide what to do with him. Chase offered to take him until they’ve decided but now that he is placed somewhere they’re likely to simply delay that decision indefinitely.” Prowl vented a sigh.

“So this is one’a those times that made ya decide ya didn’ wanna be chief yerself?”

The Praxian flicked his wings in the affirmative. “And this is only the internal politics. There is inter-station politics as well as actual politicians to contend with as well. I would much rather spend my orns solving cases than merely reporting their statistics. In any case…”

Prowl slid his chair closer to his mate and brought his servos to Jazz’s waist to guide him onto the chair and his lap. Jazz went along gleefully. “Just what brings you here this orn, love?”

“Same as ever,” Jazz commented in a playful tone. “I wanted ta make sure you refueled since ya do like ta skip it so often.”

“Is that so?” Prowl asked in a teasing tone as he ran his servos across plating that was warmer than his own. “Is that why you rushed over here without any energon? You know I am typically too busy to leave most orns.”

“Who told ya I didn’ have any?” Jazz asked and produced a cube with a playful flourish. “I stopped by that shop ya like on the way so it’s nice an’ fresh.”

Prowl smiled indulgently at him and lifted the cube out of his grasp. It was set down on the desk and he never even looked away from Jazz. His servo returned to his mate’s frame and joined the other in a slow study of the curves and angles that made up the mech in his lap while he sent the lock command to his office door. “So…” the Praxian began and the tilt of his wings betrayed his mischievous mood even quicker than his tone did. “You were released from your ultra-secret headquarters for your completely confidential job that I probably shouldn’t know anything about then went all the way over to a shop that’s a few breem away and made your way here all in a single joor. Now I know you aren’t so reckless as to give me enough information to actually locate the headquarters and I also don’t think you would lie to me so you must have pushed yourself incredibly hard to get here in that timeframe.” Prowl gave a knowing smirk before leaning in close and breathing right onto his mate’s sensor horn. “Why else would you be running so hot?”

Jazz’s whole frame shuddered and his fans kicked on as his temperature rose another couple degrees. “Prowler…” he muttered, pressing against his mate and almost panting already.

“Yes love?” The question was spoken soft and innocently but the flicker in his field promised so much more. “What is it you want from me?”

“Frag… Don’cha make me think like this…” The words came hard, forced together by a processor barely focused on them. “Anythin’... I trust ya. Jus’ do somethin’!”

The whine that escaped Jazz at the end morphed into a moan as Prowl took his teased sensor horn into his mouth. The wet heat did nothing to lessen Jazz’s charge and the gentle nibble at the end of the sensitive appendage only served to hike it up higher but he trusted his mate to meet his needs and besides, there wasn’t enough time for Prowl to delay his overload properly. That was fun too, in a very different way, but also required much more time than the breem and a half (two if he was lucky!) that he would get his mate to stay on break for.

All thought fled him when Prowl brought a servo up to wrap around his other sensor horn and squeezed near the base. Only in the safety of his mate’s field could he trust himself to lose awareness of the outside world, however temporary. The next thing he knew they were kissing, deep and passionate, with glossa so entangled there was no telling where one ended and the other began. Jazz would have been melting just from that but he could feel the same desire in his mate’s field as was surely in his and that was even more fuel to his craving. It had been far too long.

“Open for me.”

Three simple words and Jazz was on the brink. Only his beautiful Praxian could make him come undone so easily. Now that his cover was open, he absently noted that he had been grinding against his mate, the sensation as he continued inching him ever closer to overload. Prowl couldn’t be too far himself if the heat behind his panel was any indication.

“Jus’ do it,” Jazz said, encouraging. Every word took twice, even triple the usual processing power but it was worth it. “I can handle it. Been wantin’ ya fer too long already.”

Prowl didn’t speak in response, instead letting his panel slide open. Jazz’s grinding brushed their components together and it drew sound from both mech. Jazz was the first to speak, however minimally. “Need ya, lover… Fill me up.”

Prowl caught his mouth for another kiss and used the distraction to lift Jazz up and guide him back down onto his spike. Jazz slid around him easily, like they were made to fit together. The kiss broke when Jazz threw his helm back with a soft cry as he overloaded.

The sparks were still dancing in his vision when he heard Prowl chuckle. Jazz drew back from where he’d slumped onto his mate and let the question in his field speak for him.

“Just amused at you, my love,” Prowl answered calmly. Even with his fans running and his temperature nearly as high as Jazz’s own he somehow maintained his cool. It was one in an endless list of reasons why Jazz loved him so. “And myself, I suppose. I had not realized just how badly you needed me. I doubt you would protest an additional overload as I chase my own, however.”

There was questioning in his tone, asking permission in case Jazz did in fact want to stop but his mate knew him well. Jazz smiled brightly and moved his hips. The action made Prowl’s spike bump a few sensors that had him gasping and he wasn’t the only one. “You tell me, lover.”

Prowl gave a smile to match his own and gave an experimental rock of his hips. Jazz let out a low moan as his charge started climbing once more but that first overload had cleared his senses a bit and he could retaliate now. He pressed forward, bringing their chests together but his real aim was on his mate’s back. The elegant and incredibly sensitive Praxian sensorwings.

His first touch had them shuddering already and he had barely brushed them. Sensitive in ways even his audial horns were not, there were many ways to overload a winged mech with just the appendages on their back and Jazz had learned them all. This time though, he settled just for teasing and encouraging. Prowl was the one setting the rhythm of thrusts but Jazz could guide it based on his touches along Prowl’s wings. Just like Prowl, he started them slowly but as their mutual charge increased so too did their pace until Jazz ended it all with a light pinch to one of Prowl’s wingtips.

Prowl overloaded silently as he always did and the surge of sensation in his field and electricity across their frames pushed Jazz into the second overload that just the burst of transfluid inside him could not do alone. Jazz’s overload came with a muffled cry this time, his vocalizer dialed down in anticipation of this overload. Jazz didn’t mind onlookers much but if anyone ever found them out while Prowl was working then he’d promised Jazz would not get to visit anymore and that just wouldn’t do. It was far too nice onlining against his mate’s chest and knowing he was the only mech who could ever get this mech to do such a thing in such a place.

Eventually, Prowl nudged Jazz out of his luxuriating so they could separate and clean up. Sated for now, Jazz actually brought out a cleaning cloth so they could wipe up the mess and themselves as well as possible. They didn’t need to speak as their conjoined field held love and thanks and appreciation. It wasn’t until Jazz had stuffed the cloth back in his subspace and was turning to leave that Prowl reached out to catch his arm and pull him back for a last kiss. “I did miss you incredibly too. Now hurry home so you can rest. When I finish my shift we can go out somewhere nice and then I’ll remind you why you always come back to me.”

Jazz laughed at the suggestive comment but his field held anticipation, gratitude and love. “Can’t wait. Make sure ya don’ work too late in that case, love.”

“Understood.”

Prowl sent the command for the door to unlock even though Jazz didn’t need him to do so and then Jazz was gone. Presumably to do exactly as Prowl had suggested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, might as well add some tags to better label this as the porn with some plot it's becoming...

Jazz dreamed of that traffic stop that night only this time his imagination wasn't forced to stop.

It began as it had; the flashing lights, pulling over to the side of the road, the enforcer behind him transforming. It was Prowl stopping him this time though, not some hot, mystery mech, but his mate was not angry. Instead, he led Jazz into a nearby alley before mentioning he was free and wanted him and then he was pushing Jazz back against a wall. Prowl’s servos were soon on him and then his mouth and somewhere in the assault on his frame Jazz missed where they opened their panels but then there was a spike filling him and he couldn't think anymore. Their pace was fast and hard and Jazz never felt the wall scraping up his back except as further pleasure.

Overload hit hard and strong and it sent Jazz into a forced reboot. He came back online feeling happy and content as he looked up at his mate. Who was suddenly much taller than him and no longer his mate. The mystery mech looked down at him and was asking if he wanted this. Jazz was still considering it when the spike inside him twitched and his frame decided for him. It just felt too good and he’d already cheated so what harm would come from another round or ten?

Jazz never got to find out though. One astrosecond he was being filled to the brim and the next he was thrusting into empty air. Onlining his visor, he found himself in a berth in the early morning. He seemed to be home, though his mate was nowhere around. Frustrated, he set about to handle his running charge alone.

Three very unsatisfactory failures later, he was no longer alone. Prowl had barely managed a ‘good morning’ and ‘how are you?’ before Jazz growled and sat up.

“I need you to frag me, good and rough. I can't handle this charge alone.”

Prowl’s wings tilted up but he stepped closer so that he was right in front of Jazz. “All the normal rules? What level of injury?”

Jazz’s servos had come up to rest on Prowl’s chestplate out of habit as he considered the latter question. “Yes,” he easily answered first before finishing with, “and nothing intentional but don't hold back to prevent hurting me. Treat me like I’m a misbehaving pleasurebot and only feeling your spike as far in me as it can go will correct my behavior.”

That caused Prowl to smirk and he leaned forward. “Understood.” He pressed closer to give Jazz a deep kiss and when he stepped away his mate’s wrists were bound in enforcer-grade cuffs.

“Turn around and spread your legs,” the Praxian ordered.

“Frag you.”

“That is the general idea, yes, but you’re doing a poor job of it.”

Jazz gave the low rumble of a warning growl but Prowl was faster. In one smooth motion, he closed the distance between them and spun Jazz around to face the berth before forcing his frame to bend so his helm was pressed into it. The pose left his aft shoved up into the air and Prowl took a moment to enjoy the view as he held his mate in place. “At least your frame is appealing for shareware, even if your attitude leaves much to be desired.”

“Frag off.”

Prowl scoffed. “Well aren't you clever. Now offline your vocalizer or I’ll find a better way to occupy your mouth while I remind you of your place.”

“Get offa me. I ain't just some fragtoy.”

“So you say,” Prowl commented as he ran a digit around the entrance to Jazz’s valve, “yet you’re already soaked. Your frame certainly knows your role, even if your pitiful processor resists.”

“Frag you!” Jazz tried again.

“Have we reached the limit of your vocabulary already? What a shame. I was truly enjoying our verbal sparring.” There was no limit to the condescension in his tone as Prowl let his panel open and manually pressurized his spike. This was not his preferred style of interfacing but he also wasn't going to make Jazz wait while his spike naturally pressurized.

Without warning, he pushed himself inside his mate. Whatever remark Jazz might have made was lost to a yelp as he fully seated himself in the valve that was not quite ready to accommodate him yet. Thankfully, his mate’s frame adjusted fast, but Prowl still liked to wait to ensure neither of them got hurt from a too-tight squeeze. Jazz however, had no interest in waiting on his complaining.

“Get out of me, you slagging glitch!”

“Oh yes,” Prowl said. “Your mouth. I did warn you.”

Prowl reached in his subspace and removed a long cloth. Pinning Jazz between his legs and the berth, he then took each end in a servo and tossed the loop over Jazz’s helm as he tried to push off the berth. Quick, careful aim got the cloth into his mouth and then Prowl moved the two ends to one servo while his other went to shove Jazz down again by the small of his back. 

Jazz’s new complaints were muffled by the gag but Prowl pretended to hear them anyway. “Oh, so you do like this addition? That’s good. I’m glad you’re finally accepting your base coding.”

Jazz’s engine rumbled again but Prowl just chuckled. “Oh yes, keep doing that. It does make your frame feel even better.”

This time Prowl ignored the muffled attempts at words when the rumbling stopped. Instead, he turned his focus to where their frames were connected. Holding tight to the gag, Prowl moved his other servo down to grasp Jazz’s hips. Then he started moving. Out, then in again. He moved so fast it was practically one motion and this time Jazz’s valve accepted him easily.

“You shareware do adapt to any size so quickly, don't you?” he commented and this time Jazz’s obscured complaint earned his helm a backwards yank. “You should learn to accept what few compliments you’re ever going to get.”

Prowl mostly ignored Jazz’s noises after that, only occasionally pulling his helm back with the cloth. He instead turned to the main event. His chosen pace was to drive his spike deep into Jazz as fast as he could go and then switch between withdrawing just as fast or tortuously slow. Each time he changed pace drew different sounds from his mate but they were more distressed when he slowed.

“You are going to learn to accept whatever your client wants to do to you,” Prowl chastised at one point. This comment received no attempted reply.

It was only a few kliks after beginning in earnest when the friction and squeeze of Jazz’s valve along with the familiarity of his partner and even the scene drove Prowl’s charge high enough to overload. He held tight to both ends of the gag as his processor whited out and a small part of him absently noted the tightening of his mate’s valve that meant he had overloaded too.

When his awareness returned properly, Prowl withdrew the cloth gagging his still hazy mate and removed the cuffs. Then he lifted Jazz’s frame fully on the berth and settled him into a decent position before leaving the room. He was back a klik later with a cube of energon that he set down on his side of the berth before climbing on and pulling Jazz close.

Jazz’s own awareness returned too quickly but once he recognized his surroundings he let himself finish onlining nice and slow. His field was the first thing to give him away, quickly filling up with happy contentment. Prowl’s reflected that back as well as offering love and acceptance. That made Jazz online his optics, and when he found himself staring at the chestplate of the mech he loved, Jazz pushed away to look that bot in the optic.

“You are the most amazing mech,” he said. “I hope you know that.”

Prowl smiled. “I love you too. Now, how are you feeling? I have energon if you need it.”

Jazz took a moment to consider that and to really take stock of his frame. “I think I’ll pass. I feel good now. Amazin’ really. Ya always know just how ta help me out.”

“You do half the work by knowing what you need,” Prowl countered. “I just need to provide it.”

“And provide you do.” Jazz moved forward to give him a kiss. “Do you have to leave soon or do I get to cuddle with you a bit longer?”

“Barring any emergency calls, you can have me all to yourself for approximately another half joor. Will that be long enough?”

“I guess,” Jazz pouted. Then he smirked. “For now anyway.”

“You know I am always yours, love.”

And so they spent their time together curled up in the berth. Jazz’s suddenly lust was temporarily abated with Prowl none the wiser. He could worry about the why and who later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was actually the first chapter I had written of this piece but it so did not work as the first chapter so I had to scrounge up something in order to get this posted. Hopefully this reads well enough with where last chapter left off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz visits Prowl at work again and has another run in with a mech who's not so mysterious anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter fought me, if you couldn't tell based on how long it took... Surprisingly or not, all the porn only took about an hour tonight. *laughs* Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> Oh, I am totally not procrastinating at NaNoWriMo by updating this so please don't ask how horribly my novel is coming along...

The next decaorn went smoothly and Jazz easily fell back into his normal habits between jobs. Most orns he stopped by the station to visit his mate and drag him out for energon (and even a quick cable swapping overload once) but he did skip a couple times because he was busy with friends. One of his friends lived way across town in the high class district so the drive alone, when he was following the law, took half the morning. Another time he got busy debating the merits of the latest album by a friend’s favorite up and coming artist in said friend’s own music shop and by the time Jazz had remembered to check the time, Prowl’s shift was nearly over anyway. That hadn't stopped him from dropping by a joor later anyway, but this time he simply collected his mate to ensure he got home on time. Prowl had feigned indignation but he had gone along with it without a fight so he wasn't really upset.

The decaorn had gone so smoothly in fact that Jazz had nearly forgotten the incident his first orn home. He would have been fine with that too, but life never works out quite that way.

~

As he did most orns, Jazz stopped by the station around mid-orn. Unlike most times however, this orn found him sitting in on a questioning session from behind the two-way mirror. It was nothing special but his mate had asked him to do it while he was busy. Unfortunately, the questioning had ended much sooner than whatever Prowl was up to and that left Jazz loitering.

After a couple kliks and a second busy signal when he tried to comm his mate, Jazz decided to wait in his office instead. That meant walking through the main area which wouldn't have been a problem if no one had noticed. And even that might not have been an issue if he hadn't been coming out of a distinctly not public area while not paying enough attention to his surroundings.

As it was though, he was quite surprised when someone spoke to him but it wasn't shock that sent a shudder through his frame. That came courtesy of the voice and speaker.

“Well you’re pretty,” said a mech Jazz should not have found as familiar as he did. “But I know you don't belong back there. Care to explain yourself?”

It took a dedicated effort for Jazz to relax his frame before he spoke and even then his voice came out a pitch higher than usual. Thus, he tried to keep his answer short. “Sorry, mech. I got turned around an’ went down the wrong hall by mistake.”

“Is that so?” the enforcer replied. “I don't think I believe that. Maybe I should cuff you and take you back there for a proper questioning.”

Even after a quick reset, Jazz’s vocalizer refused to return to normal. At least he didn't sound scared anymore but now his tone came closer to how he did when being flirtatious. “Are you going to arrest me, officer?”

The mech leaned in closer, somehow practically looming over him with only their minor height differences. “Would you like that?” he asked in his own sultry tone.

Jazz was saved from having to answer when he heard the Chief Enforcer’s voice. “That’s enough, Barricade. I need you in my office now.”

Jazz watched as the mech he finally had a designation for drew back and frowned. His expression shifted to a neutral but almost sour one as he turned and followed after the chief. Jazz stood there for a few astroseconds longer before Prowl appeared.

“There you are, Jazz. I was wondering what happened to you.” Prowl glanced in the direction Jazz was still absently looking. “Ah, I take it you just met our new mech?”

Jazz nodded, not trusting his vocalizer or processor currently. One was determinedly bringing up fantasies and imagining cuffs added into the mix and the other might just let those thoughts slip if he dared try to speak. Thankfully, Prowl took his silence well and led Jazz back to his office. Prowl wouldn't want to discuss many topics out in public anyway. On the way, Jazz tried resetting his vocalizer once more in hopes that it might finally work correctly. 

Once the door to Prowl’s office slid closed behind him, so too did an accusation from Jazz’s mouth. “Ya said he was from Tarn, not Kaon.”

Prowl paused halfway into sitting down to look at him. When what he found didn't concern him, the Praxian took his seat and let his wings settle in a questioning tilt. “He transferred from Tarn,” Prowl explained. “That was the only reference I had to his city of origin. How are you so certain that he comes from Kaon? To my knowledge, he has not told anyone here a single thing about his life.”

Jazz considered the free chair but decided to skip it. “Can't fault ya fer not knowin’. Lots’a bots don' bother ta learn the distinctions between most a’ the lower cities.”

Prowl looked ready to ask so Jazz beat him to the question. “Tarn an’ Kaon both build their bots big with thick armor but only Kaonites use their armor as a weapon too. The Tarnish like rounded edges so there ain't easy places ta grip if they get in a fight. Kaonites prefer sharp edges an’ lots a’ pointy bits ta do extra damage. They also have claws much more often than bots outta Tarn, though I didn't notice any on him.”

“I see,” Prowl commented calmly. “This isn't going to be a problem I hope? I just spoke with Chase and offered to take him on as a partner.”

“‘Course not,” Jazz replied. Not in any way that Prowl meant anyway. Then the rest of what had been said hit him. “Wait, what?”

Prowl flicked his wings. “In the nearly three decaorn he has been here, not once has he filed a single report incorrectly and he is quick to follow up if there is ever any missing information. His work ethic rivals my own but he is stuck on the lowest tier because no one will work with him. I intend to change that. He deserves a chance to prove himself.”

“Oh.” Jazz didn't know what else to say. What else could he say to that? “Knowin’ where he’s from doesn't change any a’ the percentages in yer helm?”

“Not presently,” Prowl answered, “and I don't foresee any significant changes either.”

“Tha’s good then.”

Prowl flicked his wings in acknowledgement. Then he was onto a new topic. “Did you witness the questioning like I asked?”

“‘Course I did.” Jazz replied as he set his servos on Prowl’s desk and leaned across it. He waited for the wing motion that was both acknowledgement and questioning him further before he went on. “The mech is hidin’ something but he ain’t the killer an’ is probably completely unrelated to the crime. Do ya want me ta talk ya through how I know ta convince e’ryone?”

Prowl gave a negative flick of his wings. “That won't be necessary. Chase knows I asked you to observe in my place and he trusts your judgement as much as I do. He hasn't forgotten those cases you worked with us.”

Jazz laughed. “He better not forget the last one. That was the biggest bust I had in that stage a’ my career and the smoothest an undercover around enforcers has ever run fer me.”

“Even with my attempts to dig up your secrets?” Prowl asked with muted surprise in his tone and his wings had risen. “That could not have been easy.”

“Doesn’ have ta be easy ta run well.”

“I don't even want to consider the other undercover cases you may have worked in that case.”

“No, ya pro’lly don't,” Jazz agreed. His laughter had finally begun to taper off. “I didn’ get sent ta many stations but there were a few. I been sent all around the planet fer various reasons.”

“You do love to travel,” Prowl said and there was clear fondness in his voice. “One of many reasons I find you fascinating.”

“Fascinatin’ enough ta let me frag ya before ya let me into yer life. Don’ think I’ll ever let’cha live that one down.”

Prowl met Jazz’s grin with a glare that was all show and no heat. “It was a calculated move. If you were distracted enough then you might let something slip and if we cabled I could have dug through your processor while pushing you to overload. There was also the chance you would take me to your place and pass out after overload so I could search your temporary home.”

“Funny how none a’ those worked out how ya planned.”

“And yet, none of my planning resulted in a complete failure. I still got some information from you.”

“Do ya plan to frag me soon, lover?” Jazz asked instead, diverting the topic. “‘Cause I ain’t you an’ I can't overload jus’ from thoughts but I know yer tryin’ an’ I swear if we keep this up I am gonna spontaneously combust. It’d be all o’er yer desk too. I know ya’d hate that.”

Prowl did his best to keep a level tone but his wings fluttered in amusement. “You are the one who hasn't come any closer yet.”

Jazz moved from sprawled across Prowl’s desk to on his lap so fast that he may have teleported. “I was just waitin’ fer permission.”

As much as he wanted to kiss the beautiful mech using him as a chair, Prowl held off because he knew it would devolve quickly from there. “Since when do you require permission to do anything?”

“Culture a’ consent, love.” Jazz sobered up for a few nanokliks because this one was a very important topic. “All involved parties gotta be cool with all the details of a situation or it don’ happen. All other times I jus’ don’ worry ‘bout the rules when they don’t make sense but that one does.”

“We are still mates though. That would suggest implied consent in all situations,” Prowl commented.

“Ya don’ always wanna play here though,” Jazz challenged, “an that’s why I held off.”

“Ah.” It was all Prowl could find to say in response before he gave in and leaned in to kiss his mate. “Well, this time I do, so long as you do?”

“Ya really gotta ask when I’m burnin’ up on yer lap?” Jazz questioned.

“Culture of consent,” Prowl teased, leading Jazz to glare at him. He kissed him in return but broke it off when Jazz tried to take it further, causing the Polyhexian to whine very audibly. Prowl just chuckled. “You got me thinking and now I want to feel your processor again. I bet I could overload you with thoughts.”

Jazz smirked and revealed the hidden port on his neck. “Sure, but when ya fail you owe me three overloads before I leave.”

“Deal,” Prowl said and plugged in.

Jazz’s firewalls dropped instantly, allowing Prowl all the way inside his processor. He was allowed such free reign that, given his processor, he could change who Jazz fundamentally was before Jazz could mount any sort of retaliation. That was a level of trust he should not afford anyone but his mate had it. There was one section walked off but Jazz kept everything work related there and it was unnecessary for their personal life. Prowl even had a similar section for active cases in his own processor.

Prowl began by leafing through some of Jazz’s memories. They were all marked safe and tagged as memories they shared so Jazz was unconcerned. How much could Prowl really do with a memory they both already had?

As it turned out, a lot.

Prowl found one and poked and prodded the memory until it spat out a section of code. Curious, Jazz double checked and it was only a copy from part of the memory so he put up no protest. Not even when Prowl convinced his processor to run it. He was too busy draped over his mate and stealing kisses that went mostly unnoticed.

That soon changed as one kiss to Prowl’s chevron brought his servos up to Jazz’s helm to pull him down for a proper kiss. Jazz had only just begun enjoying it when Prowl broke contact. Jazz pouted but didn't get to say anything as Prowl spoke first. “How are you feeling, love?”

Jazz onlined his vocalizer to say something but then felt the sensations from his frame. If he had wanted to interface before, now he desperately needed to be fragged. His frame wasn't even hot enough to account for how badly he needed something inside him. He was just so… so…

“Empty?” Prowl teased and Jazz shock was just as visible outwardly as it was in his processor. Prowl chuckled but said no more.

“How?” Jazz started to ask but then cut off as he inadvertently moaned.

“I isolated the sensation from a previous time you wanted to be teased and convinced your processor that was happening again.”

“Clever.”

“I tend to be.” Prowl kissed him again but it was still chaste. “It’s only going to get stronger. If you open your panel, you lose.”

“Cheater,” Jazz grumbled but his field was in direct conflict with his tone. Love and awe and desire and need flooded over Prowl in waves as his mate lost his tight reign on his emotions. Another detail they shared.

“You are simply jealous that I thought of it first,” Prowl teased as he pressed another gentle kiss to Jazz’s lipplating.

Jazz whined again when the kiss ended but soon got lost as the sensations in his helm increased. He’d never known it could be so difficult to keep his panel closed when it hadn't even been touched. Of course, Prowl’s mental manipulations had him feeling otherwise and his own frame’s constant rhythm across his mate’s lap was not helping. He wasn't able to stop that though. Not without losing his tenuous grip on the control for his cover.

Prowl watched his mate in beautiful agony both inside and out and let his own thoughts and field reflect how beautiful he found the sight as he lightly brushed his digits across Jazz’s frame. “You really are lovely like this. Such a pretty frame overwhelming your fascinating processor.” While Prowl wasn't sure the words were making it through, he was fairly certain his mate was still catching their tone.

/Prowl.../ Jazz begged and it was more internal than external. What followed was a broken series of vague concepts with lots of feelings and no words. It made Prowl chuckle softly.

“/As you wish, my love./”

Prowl brought his face to Jazz’s once more and this time he allowed Jazz to deepen it. In turn, he brought his servos up to encircle both of Jazz’s sensor horns and he gently tugged.

It was enough to send Jazz into overload and Prowl pulled back out of his mind before the white out could get him too. He held Jazz close and watched from afar as his systems onlined again. There was still a strong charge running in Jazz’s lines and Prowl smiled to himself.

Jazz’s conscious awareness returned to the sensation of electricity being sent into his frame and he onlined his visor to see Prowl holding him. That much was common. The one sided link wasn't and he frowned. “Ya gonna let me reciprocate?”

“In a bit,” Prowl replied and pushed another pulse of energy down their connection. Jazz had started to frown but he ended up moaning instead. Too much charge would hurt without the chance to return it but a little just made things much more intense.

Prowl kept up low, uneven pulses of electricity as he stroked Jazz’s audial horn with one servo. The dual sensation caused an unsteady rhythm to Jazz’s gasps and moans as his charge skyrocketed again.

“Prowler…”

Jazz was just reaching the edge when Prowl finally opened his own port. He carefully guided his mate in plugging in his cable but before Jazz could act, Prowl sent another pulse of electricity down his side of the connection. He met the rush of discharge down Jazz’s end with a high barrier of electrical impulses so that only enough to damage Jazz would drain off into his own system. It barely even put a buzz in his lines as Jazz whited out again.

This time Jazz gave a low moan when he onlined. “I dunno if I can take any more a’ this,” he muttered.

“Just once more?” Prowl asked. “You should have enough ambient energy to affect me now.”

Jazz smirked. “Was that yer goal? Ya shoulda said so sooner.”

“It was not my goal until I realized it might work and then it was.”

“Sure, sure,” Jazz said but he was smiling and his field was playful. “So what now? How do I get ta overload yer processor?”

Prowl nuzzled Jazz and chuckled softly. “I will continue as I have and when I tell you, you should send all your excess energy at me. If it works, my processor will pull yours into another overload.”

“Sounds weird but worth a try.” Jazz grinned. “Ya ready, lover?”

Prowl just smiled and he sent the first pulse. Jazz arched back in delight. It was so intense and so delightful too. The second and third pulses were the same but the fourth bordered on painful.

/Love.../ Jazz thought worriedly. He couldn't find the controls to his vocalizer underneath all the sensation.

/One more, love/ Prowl thought back to him. /This one you can let pass right through you and push all of it back into me./

He kissed Jazz who returned it as he also replied with an easy, /ready when you are./

This pulse of electricity had Jazz crying out even though it didn't stay in his frame. As Prowl wanted, he sent it and the rest down his cable into his mate. He thought Prowl might have also cried out but then his processor was being pulled down into a full shutdown. The pleasure was just too much and he needed a full reboot. 

Jazz onlined to find Prowl still booting and he nuzzled in closer against his mate, mindful of their cables. It wasn't until the arms around him gave a steady squeeze when Jazz spoke. “That was intense. Where’d ya learn that trick ya started with?”

Prowl gave a happy hum of contentment before he started to speak. “It was something I’ve been working on for a while now. The theory was sound but I wasn't entirely sure that it could be done in any remotely practical manner.”

“Well, ya sure solved that. Ya gotta teach me.”

“Of course, love.” Prowl chuckled. “I would be surprised if you had not already figured half of it out on your own however.”

Jazz laughed. “I wasn't watchin’ close enough fer that. Maybe a quarter? I get the idea a’ what ya did but yer gonna hafta show me exactly how ya do it.”

Prowl’s field was amused. “You just want a repeat performance, don't you?”

“Well, I won’t argue if tha’s the easiest way.”

“Oh of course not.”

They lapsed into comfortable silence after that and Jazz spent almost a breem cuddling against Prowl before he declared his break was over. Reluctantly, Jazz left and thankfully he made it out without further incident.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally there's a bit of resolution. There's still a lot more to come on that front though...

Jazz tried to act like everything was normal but he was still incredibly grateful when Prowl never seemed to notice. And when he got a mission after a couple decaorn, he had never been more happy to go on assignment. It was something simple right there in Iacon so it would only be a few orn, but those were a few orn he could avoid Prowl and his job. His little problem had yet to go away; a fact he was thoroughly annoyed at. He would worry about that when he got home though, or so he’d told himself before leaving.

Now, he was just about home again when the thought hit him. Jazz was grateful to not be driving, but less so that he had just input the code to the front door. The door slid open and Jazz was pulled from his thoughts by the cheerful greeting from his mate.

“Welcome home, love.”

Prowl was seated on the couch and seemed to have been reading a datapad while he waited, judging by the still lit one on the table beside him. Jazz crossed the room to Prowl’s outstretched arms and settled down next to him on the couch.

“Thanks, love. ‘M glad to be back.” Jazz cuddled close to Prowl. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Prowl replied. “Are you free again for a while now?”

“Should be, yeah.”

“That’s good. I grew quite lonely without you.”

“Sorry, love,” Jazz mumbled against his mate’s plating. “Ya know I’d never leave ya if it were my choice.”

Prowl waited a few long astroseconds before he spoke. “Is that really so?”

Jazz couldn’t help pulling back to look up at him, field curious. “Ya sound like yer plannin’ somethin’ an’ I dunno if I like that idea.”

“Not planning, no,” Prowl replied, tone coy. “I am actually... questioning something.”

Jazz was still hesitant. “Somehow, I still think I won’ like where yer goin’ with this but go on.”

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

 _Frag._ “I have not,” Jazz protested weakly. He had not been avoiding his mate so much as-

“Then you have been avoiding my job.”

_Yeah, that._

“Now why would I do somethin’ like that?”

“That’s what I would like to know,” Prowl replied. His tone had shifted and his wings sat low now and gave occasional twitches. “I assume this has to do with your work. Are you in trouble because someone found out about me?”

_Now that would be concerning but thankfully:_

“No, a’course not. My boss already knows I got ya an’ he’s even cleared it as a perk.”

“Are you worried someone dangerous might be after you and plan to use me to get to you?”

“Well, I wasn’ before…” Jazz offered in teasing but his tone returned to serious. “Nah. I’m pretty sure ya can handle ‘most any bot who goes after ya an’ I dunno that anyone but my boss knows I exist. I don’ know any others fer sure. An’ they definitely don’ know what missions I do.”

Hesitant, Jazz leaned in closer again. “I wouldn’ take a steady partner if I thought they’d be in danger. Ya gotta believe me on that.”

“I do,” Prowl promised. There was sincerity written in every line of his frame but it morphed to worry as he continued. “I just do not know what it is that has you seemingly avoiding me. The only other alternative I can fathom is that you are losing interest and deciding how to break up with me. I would hope you would be more mature about such a thing, however.”

“Pit no!”

The exclamation flew from his vocalized before Jazz had even truly thought it and he hurried to explain when his processor caught up. “Love, that ain’t it at all. I’m not leavin’ ya. I swear it.”

“Then what is happening, Jazz?” Prowl shifted on the couch so he could face his mate and his wings were drawn back in concern that he did not let reach his field. “You never skip meeting me at work for my breaks more than once over the course of any three orn, and the only other time you picked up a job like this so soon after returning from one was an emergency that had you far more panicked. Please tell me, love.”

When Jazz stayed silent, Prowl ventured one more guess. “Or… do you not trust me anymore?”

“Prowler!” Jazz has to stop himself from jumping to his pedes. “How could ya think that? I tell ya absolutely e’rythin’ I can an’ even a lotta stuff I shouldn’.”

“Then what is this?” Prowl asked.

There was worry coloring his field now and Jazz couldn’t meet his gaze. “I really should tell ya, lover, but it’s embarrassin’...”

“Embarrassing?” The worry remained in Prowl’s field but his wings tipped in what Jazz knew to be questioning. “I don’t understand what you mean.”

Jazz had to duck his helm. “I just mean… Pit.” He dared to peek up at his mate from behind his visor but had to look away again. There was no way he could look at the other mech while admitting this. “Ya remember when I came back an’ wanted ya ta frag me more than usual?”

He paused and shook his helm, still not looking up. “Wait, forget I asked that.” One of his servos rose with the words in a stop gesture and Jazz brought it back down before continuing. “So ya know how that new mech started workin’ with ya? I just… I didn’ wanna intrude. I know ya wouldn’ want him ya walk in on us or anythin’...”

Primus, help him. His frame was heating up at the thought. Jazz could only hope that his mate didn’t notice. Prowl was intently staring though and Jazz had to force himself not to tense up. At least his fans hadn’t kicked on yet. Now, _that_ would really be embarrassing.

“So…” Prowl began and Jazz winced just at that tone. One way or another, this would not go well for him.

“You mean to tell me that while I have spent the last couple decaorn worrying that my sparkmate might leave me, this was not the case at all?” Prowl leaned in closer, wings flared behind him and when Jazz still did not look up, he caught his chin and tipped the visored helm up to meet his gaze. “That all my concern over my mate was for naught because all he wanted was to be fragged by my new partner?”

 _Yup, that most certainly was not how he wanted this to go._

“You know,” Prowl continued when Jazz did not respond, “you should have said something sooner. I would not have disapproved. I have even said I do not mind if you wish to interface with others.”

Jazz’s engine sputtered at that and he pulled back now. “But that was about my work! I can’ help it if the job requires that. I wouldn’ just go and cheat on ya if I got the choice.”

“It is not cheating if you do not attempt to hide it from me,” Prowl countered. “My only caveat would be that you do not choose anyone I would find morally reprehensible. He does not fall into that category, so I have no complaints.”

“But…”

“What would you do otherwise?” Prowl asked. “Waiting It out and avoiding him have not helped, have they? What would a one time interfacing session hurt?”

Jazz had looked away again but dared to meet Prowl’s optics. “An’ yer really ok with that?”

“I would not have suggested it if I was opposed to the idea.”

“I guess not… I jus’...” And down went his gaze again, but it was only behind his visor so hopefully Prowl could not tell. “I ain’t used ta havin’ a partner who wasn’ worried ‘bout that sort thing.”

Prowl surprised him by leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to his lipplating. “As long as you always return to me, I see no reason to worry. I would rather let you frag the occasional bot who strikes your fancy than risk losing you either entirely or to bitterness because I wanted you all to myself.”

“Tha’s surprisin’ logic compared ta what ya’d seem like,” Jazz mused and it made Prowl laugh.

“Well, Praxus does maintain numerous customs that other cities find strange.”

“So this is a Praxian thing?”

“Essentially. We are not quite so focused on strictly pair-bond relationships as other cities are. There are other ways to make a relationship work and it is left to the involved parties to determine what works best for them.”

“And yer sure this works fer ya?” Jazz could not help asking again.

“Would you feel better if I lied and said ‘no’?” Prowl asked.

“Alright, alright… I’ll trust ya.” Jazz paused before leaning forward and pressing a kiss of his own on Prowl’s cheek. “Thank ya fer being so amazin’. I dunno how I ever managed ta deserve ya in my life.”

“You work to keep Cybertron safe in ways I could never manage and are a hero in your own right,” Prowl offered him. “I do not know that I could honestly say I do not deserve you, but we are certainly worthy of one another.”

Jazz chuckled. “Does this hero get any special thanks from his mate?”

“That would depend,” Prowl replied but he was chuckling too.

“Oh?” Jazz leaned in closer. “On jus’ what exactly?”

“Why, what said hero would want as a reward, of course.”

“I’m sure a clever mech like you could come up with something to fill this hero’s needs.” As he spoke, Jazz walked a couple digits up Prowl’s chestplating. “It can’t be that _hard_ , now can it?”

Prowl paused just a moment before pouncing. He easily changed their position so that he was suddenly above Jazz, pinning his mate to the couch with his greater mass. “Oh but I think you desire something to be hard…”

He ran a servo down along Jazz’s frame, tracing the seams until he reached Jazz’s panel. Or rather, where it would be if it were not already opened, allowing his digits to sink into the heat of Jazz’s valve. Jazz gave a low moan and a wave of lust came over their conjoined field. “My my… You are eager, aren’t you?”

“Want ya, Prowler,” Jazz muttered. “Yer always so good ta me an’ I love ya with my whole spark.”

In response, Prowl sank two of his digits deeper inside his mate. The action pulled another moan from the visored mech and Prowl pressed a kiss to his lipplating before beginning a gentle pumping. It was barely enough to do more than tease but slowly Jazz’s charge grew and the temperature of his frame with it. Just as it started to feel real good though, Prowl stopped.

“Prowl…” Jazz whined and powered back on his visor to stare up at his mate. “Ya can’ stop now.”

“I’ll continue,” Prowl promised, teasing, “but first I want something from you.”

“Yer a cruel mech.” Jazz somehow managed to both frown and pout at the same time. “Fine, what is it?”

“I want your word that you will discuss this matter with him.”

“Didn’ I say already that I’d talk with ‘im?”

“You will make sure to tell him that you desire to interface,” Prowl specified. “And you will go through with it if he agrees.”

“What happens if I don’t?” Jazz had to ask.

Prowl slowly removed himself from within his mate and then began to extract his frame from atop Jazz’s. “Then we will not interface either.”

“Fragger.”

Despite Jazz’s protests, Prowl continued moving until they were separated and he was just beginning to stand when Jazz vented overly loud. “Fine! I’ll do it jus’ like ya want. Now get back here an’ finish what ya started so I don’ hafta murder ya in recharge!”

“As you wish, love.”

Prowl leaned over Jazz to offer another kiss but it was only a distraction as he made good use of the angle. Jazz’s frame had slid sideways so he was partially off the couch too, making it easy for Prowl to line up his spike and slide into his needy mate.

Jazz broke the kiss with a sharp gasp but it quickly became a pleased moan. He even brought his arms up to wrap around his mate’s frame, careful of the wings. He could take advantage of those on the next round. Right now he was far too needy to do anything but enjoy the thrusts that pushed deep inside, alighting all his sensors in such wonderful bliss.

The first of what would be many overloads tore through Jazz shortly after. They would each have one more on the couch before they moved to the next room to continue their post-mission ritual. It was just one more reason Jazz was glad to be back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, more porn. It's kinda all I feel like writing lately. *shrugs* This one's less blatant though.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have absolutely no idea what to call this disaster and thus, I'm totally opening the suggestions up to my readers. Winning suggestion gets to be the proper title and might even get a prompt filled if I'm really feeling ambitious.


End file.
